


Fine

by noa_artist



Series: Dianakko One Shots [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/F, Heavy Angst, Poetic, Poetry, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: "Akko, How are you these days?""I'm fine!"She wasn't fine.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Related to Gravity
> 
> To read click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842442)

_Beep_  
Akko wandered around the supermarket, planning to buy some groceries that were missing in her house. Her phone was closed to her ear as she called the blonde.  
_Beep Beep Beep_  
"We're sorry, the phone you have dialled is not in service at this time," Akko lost interest in buying edibles, leaving the market as quickly as she entered.

_On a rigged piece of paper_

She roamed around town, the sun was setting as she walked back home. She put her phone away in disappointment, deciding to call her later.

_I wrote down how I feel_

She was back at her monochrome house, she sat down in front of her desk, she took a pen as she was lost in thoughts of today's happenings.

_And something about you gets clear_

She recalled her walk back home, her thoughts were just about Diana, so naturally, she wrote down her name.

_You and I are similar a lot but somehow different_

She started writing various things she saw and felt in her journal, mostly about the blonde, then she remembered her, sitting on the couch, and reading a book.

_Do you feel the same way?_

"Where are you?" She wrote in that journal and drew a butterfly, a symbol of freedom, hope and change.

_I'm getting my hopes up_

She missed her reading books and magazines in their living room. That image lingered in her head, Diana reading something with the cactus she gave her a while ago beside her.

_When one day, one month passes_

She was on her way home, waiting for the red light to pass and constantly looking how many seconds had left until it would change. The number changed quickly from two to one and vice versa, making the Japanese feel very confused.

_One year later_

The dates on the calendar moved from the two of March to the first of Match and vice versa, reminding her that she's now alone.

_Will we be living a different life_

The crowd started to cross the road fastly, she had no choice but to move along with it forward, even though she just wanted to linger on her place and think things through.

_Not me_

The month was now March, the month of their anniversary. That month was always painful; she thought about her the most. She also debuted on the same day of their anniversary.

_It won't be easy for me_

It started raining outside, luckily she was already inside the house and she didn't get wet on the way home.

_Still you fill up my days_

She remembered that day in the studio, where they reached for the same headphones and touched each other's hand for a while. The way they smiled at one another as if they're the only women in the world.

_Not yet_

She looked up at the sky at sunset, the sky was coloured with a beautiful gradient of blue, purple, orange, pink, and red.

_I tell myself like a fool_

She recalled that moment where she caught Diana staring at her photoshoot for far too long, how hard it was to ignore her and to pretend it didn't happen. These soft times where Diana almost dozed off at the couch and Akko reached for her hand.  
Now, these memories were black&white. 

_I can't swallow the words that linger in my mouth_

She plodded on the street, a serious expression was on her face like a mask. It was out of character for her, but that's how she felt deep inside.

_It's not fine_

The view of the gradient sky and her memories were so beautiful it hurt her so much. Her laughter echoed in her head, she remembered moments she smiled widely, indoors or outdoors. The times were they threw foams at one another, played with bubbles. When the blonde woke up looking like a mess but she still smiled vastly at her. When Diana attempted to hide behind the curtains and she threw them at the brunette. When she fixed the Japanese bangs every day with a loving grin.  
She wanted to burn these moments away.

_It's not fine_

She reminisced about their last anniversary, Diana took so many pictures. One of them was a funny picture of the brunette with a plastic cup in her mouth.

_Between the meaningless jokes, small talk_

She entered her house, the door creaked behind her, reminding her of her neverending loneliness. The house was dark but she didn't bother to turn on the light, walking at the dark with no issue.

_And all the people..._

She turned on the computer, she wanted to get lost on the social media world and to forget about her pain, and that devastating feeling inside her heart.

_I seem to be okay_

She gulped heavily as she saw a message from the one and only Diana. She wished to talk with her for so long but now she just felt empty and lost.  
What is it?  
"Akko,"  
"How are you these days...?"

_I try to smile, pretending to be numb_

Black and white memories returned to her head, strangling her to almost death.  
What is this feeling?  
"Happy anniversary Akko!" A camera flashed at her.

_I try to turn around from your shadow but_

She smiled widely at the camera.  
"Happy seventh anniversary Diana!" She broke down in tears in front of the computer screen, rain poured down outside heavily like her broken heart.

_I keep thinking about our last moment_

Nobody was there to comfort her, she was on her own now. She thought of Diana's hugs and sweet nothing but now it was just bittersweet.

_The words "take care" was it for our plain breakup_

She then remembered that vow she made with herself long ago. That she would wait for her, no matter what. Her hair grew since then, from a bob to reach her lower back but that promise remained. Now it was her chance to revive their relationship.

_Not yet_

Polaroid of photos that the blonde took was still at her desk, Diana's camera was waiting for its owner next to their bed.

_I repeat to myself like a fool_

She remembered the cold and upset face Diana had inside their bedroom before she left. Because she told her to choose between her business and her. She was such a fool that time, she was terrified that Diana would overwork herself while she would pursue two careers. That girl was anaemic and she would often put her health after her work. It was scary to see Diana almost passing out after long hours of work but she still pushed herself for their fans and the sake of the group.

_I can't swallow the words that linger in my mouth_

She leaned into the laptop's keyboard, she had so many things to say on the way back but now it seemed inappropriate to say. 

_It's not fine_

"I'm fine!"  
She wasn't fine.  
She was hurt.

_It's not fine_

The seconds on the traffic light changed quickly from two to one and vice versa. Her loud laughter echoed as she took that silly picture of Akko with the plastic cup.  
"Happy Anniversary Akko!"

_It's not fine_

The blonde stood up, walking away from the desk with the computer. A cold expression was on her face,  
"It's not fine,"

**Author's Note:**

> Three parts before the ending!~  
How y'all feels? I promise a good ending! >W<
> 
> Summer Storm is up! To read click next work!♥


End file.
